Just Like Siblings
by MikkakirE
Summary: People get hurt both emotionally and phsyically. In order to heal these wounds, people need to come together as brothers and sisters. But who said that brothers and sisters always get along? A oneshot Kyou x Kagura fic.


**Title: **Just Like Siblings  
**Author(s)**: Erika (Rikatro) & Mikka (Mikka-kun)  
**Pairing**: Kyou/Kagura  
**Series: **Fruits Basket  
**Disclaimer: **We don't own Fruits Basket. Dx But we own this fanfic! And also the term "Pochaccocat", so no stealing that one! X3

-----

The ground rumbled. The house shook. The residents of the house trembled, not because of the tremor, but because of its source. The quake grew more violent, as if it were drawing closer and closer to the house. Then, as quickly as it began, it came to a halt. The people within the house were astonished, and looked at each other with puzzled faces. Relaxation came over them, but then it was disturbed when there was a loud crash in the main hall. With a slight growl, a feminine voice yelled out, "Kyou-kun! I'm here! You didn't forget about our date today, did you!"

"Ah... My door..." Shigure murmured sadly, mourning over the front door as he stood in the hall. The petite girl - the cause of the quake - blinked and looked at Shigure, then at the door she had just destroyed. Her grey eyes widened in realization, and began to apologize calmly, "Shi-chan, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to break down your door..."

He turned to Kagura, and smiled slightly, "It's alright, Kagura. Be careful next time, though..." With another sigh, he began to clean up the fragments that were scattered across his polished floor. Broom in hand, Tohru hurried over to Kagura and greeted her with a pleasant smile, "Kagura-chan! It's so great to see you again. Are you looking for Kyou-kun?" The boar of the Jyuunishi nodded sheepishly, and took the other girl's hand. She said, "Yes, I'm looking for him, but I think I should help you and Shi-chan clean the mess I made." Tohru shook her head and disagreed with Kagura, "Oh no! Don't worry about it, Kagura-chan; Shigure-san and I will take care of it. Go ahead and visit Kyou-kun; he's upstairs in his bedroom."

Kagura nodded again, thanked Tohru and Shigure, and hastily made her way up the stairs and into her beloved's bedroom. "Kyou-kun! Are you in here?" she asked as her eyes scanned the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of that oh-so familiar shade of orange hair. Kagura saw nothing, and her query remained unanswered. However, her stubborn personality urged her to venture deeper into the chamber. "Kyou...-kun...?" she said aloud, peeking into a nearby closet. Suddenly, a creaking noise sought her ears, and in an instant, she knew where Kyou was. Kagura walked to the window, and opened it, stepping out onto the tree that grew near it. With a dainty hand, she grabbed the edge of the roof and struggled to pull herself up; "Kyou-kun... Are you up here...?"

Kyou, who had been hiding up on the roof the whole time, began to panic. His red eyes were fixated on Kagura's small hands as he began to scoot away, mentally cursing himself for getting caught. The girl heard the shuffling of his body, and smiled in triumph, "Ah! Kyou-kun, you ARE up here!" Excitedly, she tiptoed on the branch of the tree and tried to scramble up onto the roof. Kyou cursed a long string of profanities, and sat motionless, unsure whether to jump off the roof and make an escape, or to stay put. Kagura continued to grope the roof, carefully edging her way towards the end of the branch. Regardless of her cautiousness, she lost her footing and began to slip. Her heart stopped and her eyes widened, "Oh...!"

In a split second, someone was holding onto her arm tightly. Surprised, she looked up to find Kyou as her savior. "D-Damnit, you stupid woman... You're so clumsy!" he grumbled, pushing against the edge of the roof with his free hand. With all the strength he could muster, Kyou lifted her up near the branch; "Try to get your foot on the branch!" Kagura's eyes fell to the ground, which seemed like miles away from her perspective. She swallowed nervously, and gripped Kyou's hand tighter, "I-I don't know..."

"Just try it, okay?" the cat replied in an aggravated tone, trying his best to keep Kagura from falling.

"I-I don't think I can...!"

"Do it, Kagura! I can't hold on that long!"

Her heartbeat quickened as her gaze returned to the ground. She remained quiet, drowning in the negative thoughts that filled her head. What if she fell? What would Kyou do? Would she experience excruciating physical pain? Or would Kyou experience excruciate _emotional_ pain if she had been injured? Kyou yelled at her again, snapping Kagura out of her daze, "What the hell are you doing! Hurry up!"

Returning to reality, Kagura attempted to place her right foot onto the branch, but failed. Eventually, Kyou could not continue holding onto Kagura while on the roof and they both started to fall. Without hesitation, Kyou grabbed Kagura and held her against him, switching positions in midair in order to keep her safe. He made impact with the ground first, absorbing the pain that was consequential to the fall. Kyou winced slightly from the pain that radiated throughout his body, but showed little to no emotion. Kagura lifted her head, and said with a small stutter, "K-Kyou-kun... T-Thank you..." Their faces were in close proximity and Kyou was having trouble avoiding eye contact with Kagura's grey eyes. It was strange. He had never noticed how pretty her eyes were, for with one glance at her face he would instinctively take off in a sprint. Kyou had also never taken the time to actually look her in the eye without cowering, though he wished he could have done so before. The cat interrupted his inner-self, and abruptly shoved his unusual thoughts to the back of his mind. He said quickly, "What are you doing? Get off of me!"

Kagura withdrew her face and sat up on Kyou's stomach, her girlish blush immediately fading away. She grabbed the collar of his shirt violently, and pulled him up, "I-Idiot! H-How can you just say that to me after I just thanked you?" There was an evil glint in her eye, and it flashed wildly, causing the poor cat to shiver slightly. He gritted his teeth as he drove a witty insult back into his mind. Besides, Kyou knew what would happen if he said anything more.

She was just about ready to pummel Kyou into the ground, but paused, suddenly remembering that he was the one had protected her from the fall. Kagura sighed, and let her fist droop at her side. "Seriously though, Kagura, get off of me _please_." he said as politely as possible, putting emphasis on the word 'please' as to keep Kagura from getting angry again. Kagura stood up, and brushed herself off quietly, muttering incoherently under her breath. Since there was nothing more to discuss, she ran a hand through her tangled mess of chestnut hair in an attempt to straighten it out.

Kyou sighed, as he rubbed his lower back. A small hiss escaped from his mouth as a sharp pain ran through his body. Noticing this, Kagura anxiously looked at her feet as silence overwhelmed them. The girl would occasionally glance at Kyou, who would avoid her eyes though he was clearly looking at her. These small games continued until Kagura became sick of them and said quietly, "U-Um... Kyou-kun, you aren't... hurt anywhere, are you...?"

Kyou looked at the concerned Kagura, "Of course not, woman. A fall like that won't hurt me." He stood up, but did not stay in that postion for long. He put his hands on his back and knelt down. Kagura then joined the cat upon the ground, saying, "Don't lie to me. You are hurt. Here, let me take a look at your back." She went behind him, "Okay, lift up your shirt." Kyou replied curtly, "I'm fine! I don't need you to take a look at my goddamn back."

"You're letting me look at it whether you like it or not." Kagura retorted, eyes of evil boring into Kyou's soul. Shivers ran up and down his spine, and eventually he gave in to Kagura's demand.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it! Gods..." Kyou growled irritably, pulling off his black shirt and thrusting it onto the ground. She shook her head in disapproval, and began to study Kyou's lower back. Her fingers traced over a dark, peculiar area on his back. As Kagura did so, the cat had grimaced and bit down on his lower lip. "Ah, Kyou-kun... You have a bruise forming on your back. Let's go back into the house and get some ice for you." she said as she rose up and stood before him, hand extended; "Here, I'll help you."

"I can get up on my own..." he grumbled. And like the stubborn person he was, pushed Kagura's hand away and stood up -- only to collapse back onto the ground, hissing in pain. Looking at the cat, Kagura merely shook her head with sympathy in her eyes. Without warning, she put Kyou's arm around her shoulder and grabbed his waist, helping him to stand. Kyou remained quiet, narrowing his eyes to the ground. Slowly, they made their way to the door Kyou silently grumbling to himself. "See, Kyou-kun? This isn't so bad." Kagura said with a small smile, turning at the corner of the building. She caught a glimpse of the small steps that lead up to the front door, "Oh. You can make it up a few steps, can't you?"

Kyou snorted, "Of course I can. What do you think I am, a stupid girl?" There was another flicker of evil in Kagura's eyes as she glared at him, but her gaze softened. "Oh! Then I suppose you won't need my help anymore!" she said in a sing-song voice, loosening her grip on Kyou and letting him slide slightly. Her gradual release caused Kyou to fall half way. In defeat, he blurted out, "Fine, fine! Sorry! Help me up!" Kagura gave a slight triumphant smirk and picked up the bruised cat. He then carefully went up the steps with Kagura behind him, ready to aid him if he fell down. When they reached the front of the sliding door, Kagura opened it for him, continuing to provide support for Kyou.

"Tohru-kun! Shi-chan!" she cried into the house, seemingly empty as there was no reply. Kagura gave a shrug, and helped Kyou settle down onto the couch. "Wait here while I go get some ice." the boar said with a half-smile, lightly tapping on Kyou's bruise. He hissed at her, and gripped the arm of the couch tightly, thinking, "D-Damn girl..." She let out a small laugh, and hurried off into the kitchen to procure some ice.

When Kagura arrived with the ice, she pressed the ice onto Kyou's back without any warning. This resulted into Kyou giving out a yelp and exclaimed, "You should have warned me that you were going to put the ice on my back, dumb boar!" Once again, an evil glint on Kagura's eyes formed, "What did you say, Kyou-kun?" she said harshly pushing the ice harder onto his back. "Ow! N-nothing nothing..." He thought to himself, "Geez, crazy woman. You don't have to hurt me."

"Hm..." She bit her bottom lip, and let the ice sit on Kyou's aching back; "Just tell me if the ice is starting to hurt." Kagura made herself comfy on the wooden floor, leaning back against her arms and letting her head hang loosely. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, and were soon glazed over as she became lost in thought: "Strange, where is Shi-chan and Tohru-kun? Perhaps Shi-chan had gone out to do errands with Tohru-kun... No...! Shi-chan doesn't go shopping with Tohru-kun, Yun-chan usually does... Ah, I'm so confused... Where could have everyone gone? --"

"Kagura... Kagura...! Kagura! What the hell; pay attention! The ice is starting to burn!" Kyou exclaimed, squirming on the couch as the ice began to sting his back. Kagura snapped out of her thoughts, and scrambled over to Kyou, apologetically repeating, "I'm so sorry!" and "I didn't mean to!" Kyou heaved a deep sigh, "Yeah, yeah; just get this stupid ice off of me!" Kagura quickly took the ice bag away and gently placed her hands onto his back, transferring some warmth to him. Kyou started to feel somewhat better from the warmth. He would not admit it, but he was enjoying Kagura's soft hands on his back. The cat gave a slight blush that was unseen to Kagura. She continued to apologize, "I'm very sorry, Kyou-kun!"

He grumbled a bit, feeling the warmth that rose into his cheeks, "Whatever, it's fine." Kyou shifted the position of his head on the couch in an attempt to hide his reddening face. However, this only made it far worse, for now his face was visible to Kagura. She turned her head to speak to him, but then she looked away again and lifted her hands off of Kyou's back, "Uh..." Kyou's eyes widened, as he thought, "Oh crap. She noticed! What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Kyou, keeping his cool, replied, "It's getting hot in here. Can't you open up a window or something, woman?" Kagura blinked and then replied, "The window is opened, Kyou-kun..." Kyou looked seeing the opened window and mentally cursed at himself. He thought, "What do I say? What do I say?" Kagura looked at Kyou with concern and had a confused expression upon her face.

"O-oh. Then go get me some water, I'm thirsty." Kyou murmured into the couch, gently pounding on the couch's arm. "Oh, uh, d-do you want the... uh... ice back on your back while I get the water?" she asked with a small stutter, holding up the small bag of ice. He nodded, and told Kagura to hurry up and get some water. She dropped the ice bag on his back, and rushed into the kitchen to retrieve the water. "Damn! Why the hell am I acting so stupid?" Kyou thought angrily, continuing to hammer at the arm of the couch.

Kagura went to the kitchen and retrieved a glass of water. She then decided to make some onigiri and tried her best to make them. It took her several minutes for her to finish hand-crafting heart-shaped onigiri. All of her hard work paid off and she smiled at it with great satisfaction. Kyou was still beating up the couch's arm, but stopped when he heard Kagura's footsteps. Kagura smiled, "Here's your water, and I made some onigiri for you also." She gave a small smile. Kyou saw the heart-shaped onigiri and, without thinking, said, "I'm not eating anything of yours." With that statement, Kagura's heart dropped. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes, but she held them back with a forced smile, "O-oh, is that so...? But you know, Kyou-kun, I've made these onigiri especially for you..."

Her sentence trailed off, but it picked back up again, "... Ah, d-don't worry... I'll just eat these later..." She lowered her head, placed the glass of water onto the coffee table, and fled to the kitchen. As she left, Kyou could've sworn he had heard a quiet, "And I was so proud of them, too..." He grumbled again, and scolded himself for his stupidity, "Now she's gonna cry! Then I'm going to feel bad, and then she's going to take advantage of it! Damnit!"

Whilst in the kitchen, Kagura began to think again; "Maybe... Kyou-kun really doesn't care about me... I should... try my best to get over him. Even though I will never truly move on, I should... do this for Kyou-kun's sake. I'll just pretend, and admire him from afar. Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll pretend. Just for him." With a deep breath, she returned to the living room, and sat next to Kyou. But before she could iniatiate her plan, an unsought tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly rubbed it off, hoped Kyou didn't see and damned her eyes for betraying her.

Kyou saw the renegade teardrop and thought, "Okay, here come the water works..." Much to his surprise, Kagura stayed quiet and gave a soft smile, "Well Kyou-kun, I hope you get better! I'm going to help Tohru-kun by cleaning up the house." She stood up, and as she left the room, Kagura added, "If you need anything just ask!" Kyou was bewildered, "She didn't cry? What the...? What's wrong with that woman?" It wasn't like he wanted to see her cry, but it felt odd that she didn't. He was used to the old manipulative Kagura, who tried to gain attention from him by acting pitiful and making him feel horrible. It was different -- too different.

While Kyou was left alone with his thoughts, Kagura began to clean the house. "Cleaning will help me forget about what Kyou-kun said..." she thought, as she began to mop the hall floor. Back in the living room, guilt pecked at Kyou's mind, lecturing him and making him want to apologize to Kagura. But of course, he was too proud and too headstrong to do so. And out of nowhere, came familiar stinging in his lower back, and he began to yell out, "Kagura! The ice!"

Kagura dropped the mop and ran across the wet floor of the hall, saying loudly, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Suddenly, she stepped into a puddle and fell onto her stomach. The boar slid down the hall, and came to a stop directly in front of the living room. Kyou did his best to look over at her, and said arrogantly, "What the heck happened? Jeez, you're so damn clumsy! Hurry up and get this stupid ice off of me!" Still on the floor, Kagura meekly nodded. She scrambled to her feet, and slipped again, landing on her back with a loud thud. "Ow!" she groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Damnit, screw this!" Kyou grumbled, finally removing the ice own his own. He casually tossed it on the floor, and slowly pushed himself off the couch. The bruise on his back began to smart again, but he ignored it and went close to Kagura. Instead of offering a helping hand like his instinct told him to, he reflexively said, "What are you waiting for? Get up!"

Kagura's eye twitched while she growled, "I will! Just help me, damnit!" The cat countered with a groan of annoyance, and held out his hand for her to take, "C'mon, hurry it up." She blinked at him, clips of her childhood flashing in her mind, leaving her unresponsive for a moment.

_Kagura-onee-chan!_

"Hey, what the heck are you looking at?"

The boar shook her head, and took his hand, easing herself up off the floor. "Say, Kyou-kun... Why did you have to call me to get the ice off when you could have done it yourself?" she asked quietly. Kyou thought about it, unsure of what to respond. The room was silenced, but it was soon broken by Kagura, "Well, go back to the couch and I'll put the ice back on you." He nodded plainly as Kagura ushered him back to the couch, and watched him lie back down. Kyou thought, "Clumsy boar... Why did I listen to her? No one can tell me what to do!" He continued to ponder over his actions, trying to figure out why and what caused him to obey a woman. And it wasn't just any woman - it was Souma Kagura, his eighteen year old cousin and his demon spawn stalker. Did Kyou obey her out of fear? Or was it something else...? His thoughts were interrupted by Kagura carelessly dropping the ice on Kyou's back, causing him to shiver slightly. He glared at her, eyes slanted, as she smiled and headed off to the hallway to fetch her mop.

As she bent over to grab the item, she felt whirling sensation inside her head. Slowly, she dropped to her knees, clutching her forehead and shutting her eyes. "Ah..." Kagura moaned as she moved her weight into her free hand. Her arms began to weaken slightly, but her stubborness provided its back-up strength. Swallowing, she stood up again and ignored her lightheadedness. Kagura picked up the mop and made her way up the stairs, sluggishly and silently. She stopped infront of Kyou's bedroom door, and reached for the doorknob, but was stopped as another wave of pain swept through her head. The mop fell to the floor as Kagura's hand once again made its way to her forehead, "Ah... It hurts..."

She closed her eyes clutching her forehead, trying her best to maintain her balance. Kyou heard a thump from the mop and wondered what happened. "I bet that clumsy woman dropped it again..." he murmured to himself. He buried his face into the couch, brushing his fingers through his orange hair. Kagura squatted down on the floor, then fell onto her knees, pressing her head against the door. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to stop a small hiss of pain from escaping her mouth. "Damnit..." the boar cursed quietly as she eased one eye open.

Her head began to throb. She slightly winced and tried to rub her forehead. Kyou heard silence for a while and was getting thirsty again. "Kagura, can you get water for me? Kagura?" A few minutes passed and there was no answer from Kagura. Kyou carefully removed the bag of ice from his bag and settled it on the table. He then stood up and limped his way looking for the boar. "Where are you, woman? Didn't you hear me ask for water?" He started to search for her.

She changed her position and sat down against the door, still rubbing her forehead in order to appease the pain. "K-Kyou-kun... I have to... take care of Kyou-kun." Kagura muttered, trying to help herself up. But it was no use. She was too tired and too dizzy to get to her feet, let alone walk down the stairs. Downstairs, Kyou was still looking for Kagura, thinking, "Where hell did she go?"

Kagura's eyes started to close shut. She forced herself to open it, but to no avail. After a few moments of trying to keep herself from falling asleep, she blacked out. Kyou continued to look for her downstairs, "Hey Kagura! Where did you go!" He went over to the kitchen and then into the random rooms around the area. "Maybe she's upstairs..." he thought.

He shrugged, and trudged up the stairs, hand on his lower back, looking like an old man without a cane. "Damn...!" Kyou growled, making a face as he made it to the top of the stairwell, "Oi, Kagura! Are you -- Wha'?" As he looked down the hall, he spotted his cousin slumped against the door of his room, "Hey! Why are you sleeping at a time like this!" He slowly knelt down in front of her holding his back, "Kagura! Wake up! What are you doing in front of my door?" When he received no reply, he cursed under his breath, thinking what a fool he was for not knowing that she wasn't even conscious in the first place.

"Crap, what am I gonna do now?" Kyou asked himself, scratching the top of his head. He looked around the hall as he debated with himself. Should he pick her up even if his back will hurt like crazy hell? And if he did pick her up, where would he put her? He certainly couldn't carry her downstairs, especially in the condition he was in. Then suddenly, it was decided. Kyou would pick her up, and put her in his room for the time-being. He would regret it sooner or later, but he couldn't just leave Kagura on the floor. How he damned his inner kindness!

The "kind-hearted" cat scooped up Kagura and twisted open the door knob. Every step Kyou took was Hell for him, but he refused to make any sound. When he had finally reached the bed, Kyou gently placed Kagura on it. He gave a sigh, and looked at the peaceful girl, examining her as she slept. He watched her breathe in and out - slowly, quietly. She looked so calm, and so tranquil - cute, even. He took the time to study the contours of her face; how her thick, dark eyelashes stood out against her pale skin; and even how _pink _her lips were. Kyou mentally slapped himself, suddenly realizing that he was staring at her and actually _thinking_ about her. "Shit." He quickly turned his head in another direction, and decided to rest on the opposite side of his room.

-----

Kagura began to stir in the bed, eyes fluttering open. She sat up and in looked around the room, wondering where in Hell she was. Her head began to swim again, but then it stopped abruptly. "Ugh..." Kagura muttered, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her eyes continued to wander around the room, until they finally caught a glimpse of Kyou, sleeping against the wall. She recalled the events that had happened, and shook her head as she tip-toed her way towards the slumbering cat. Kneeling on the ground beside him, Kagura whispered, "Idiot... I was supposed to be the one taking care of you."

She gave a small smile and stood up, walking away from Kyou. Before leaving, she examined the room, knowing that she may not be able to return to that room for a long time. She then opened the door and silently closed it, beginning to clean again. An hour passed and Kyou's eyes opened slowly, waking up from his slumber. He looked around his room noticing that the boar was no longer on his bed. He rubbed his eyes, and grumbled, "Where the hell did she go again?"

Kyou stood up and stretched quickly before entering the hallway. "Maybe she left already." he thought to himself as he went down the stairs. Suddenly, Kagura walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand. "Damn, she's still here." Kyou sighed, rubbing his shoulder. She looked up, and said in a surprised tone, "Oh! Kyou-kun, you're awake!" The cat shuddered habitually, earning a strange look from Kagura. He expected her to jump at him, knock him down, kick his ass, or even look saddened, but instead, she beamed at him.

"Don't worry; Tohru-kun maybe coming home in a couple of minutes. Then I'll leave you alone, and she can take care of you." Kagura said thoughtfully, trying not to let her true emotion break through her almost impenetrable mask. Kyou blinked. The Kagura he had known was not seen in this girl. What had happened to the Kagura he once knew -- the girl who would beat him into a bloody pulp if he said anything inconsiderate? Or the girl who would do psychotic things out of 'love' for him? He then asked himself, "Is this really Kagura?" He gave a brisk nod of acknowledgement, and walked down the stairs. When Kyou had reached her, he asked emotionlessly, "Is there something wrong with you? You've been acting strange lately."

Kagura looked at him, thinking, "I have to try to get over him. I have to continue this act for Kyou-kun's sake. I will not break, no matter what happens." She stared blankly at Kyou, still completely immersed in her thoughts. "Are you going to answer me or what?" he asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants. She mechanically nodded, and smiled, "Oh, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me, Kyou-kun, I can assure you. Why do you ask?"

"For one thing, you're just letting Tohru win me over."

The girl was taken aback, but made no sound nor movement.

"_And_ you're not beating the shit out of me for saying that."

Kagura stood silent, looking down on the floor. She forced herself not to cry. "No, don't cry Kagura, do this for Kyou-kun! Do this for Kyou-kun!" she mentally encouraged herself. Kyou looked at Kagura, giving a small yawn, "Well? Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I'm telling you, Kyou-kun, nothing's wrong." she replied quietly, voice cracking during the middle of her sentence. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his temper down, "Damnit, why the hell do you have to be so stubborn? Tell me already so I won't be staying up all night thinking about it!"

"Kyou-kun, I --"

"I know something's bothering you, so don't even try to make up some stupid excuse!"

Kagura's grip on the cup lessened, and it came crashing down on the floor, shattering into tiny shards of glass. Tears came raining down from her eyes, joining the puddle of water that was settled at her feet. Kagura scolded herself inwardly for crying in front of Kyou. Kyou thought to himself, "What did I say now?" He then spoke, "Ahh! Clumsy woman, breaking everything near you!" He looked at the saddened boar, and immediately regretted his outburst. He attempted to compensate for it by saying, "Kagura, don't cry. You know I hate it when girls cry."

But no matter how hard she tried to stop them, the tears continued to flow freely. Her hands flew up to her face, hiding the countenance of a broken-hearted girl. Kagura's shoulders began to tremble as she spoke into her hands, "I - I'm s-so sorry... I just... I just c-can't stop crying..." He blinked, trying to figure out what to do, while Kagura stood in the hall, hiccuping. Before he could actually come to a decision, Kagura began to speak, "I'm trying not to love you anymore, Kyou-kun! I want what's best for you! I'm trying to make you happy by pretending not to love you anymore..." She wiped the tears from her eyes, but it was no use. The tears kept coming.

Kagura took in a deep breath, and continued, "B-But... I can't stop loving you, Kyou-kun! I'd do anything for you...! If you don't want me around, I'll leave!" She turned away and ran towards the door. However, something prevented her from leaving the house. Her wrist was being held by none other than Kyou himself. "Kagura..." he muttered quietly. Kagura tried to escape from his grasp, but he only held it tighter. "If you leave my life now... Then there won't be a troublesome woman to bug me all day." She paused for a second, daring not to look Kyou in the eye.

"Look, Kagura... I... uh..." Kyou stopped in mid-sentence, and looked away, "I'm... sorry..." Kagura's mind stopped functioning, and her heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The cat turned furiously red, and his temper began to take over, "Well? I just apologized to you! What're you gonna say? Are you gonna say nothing at all and leave me freaking embarrassed?"

Kagura stopped crying, and her tear-stained face brightened up. She gave a small smile and stayed silent. She looked down on the floor feeling warm inside. Her beloved had actually apologized to her. Kyou grew impatient, his face turning redder. He sneered, "Some damn Onee-chan you are!" The smile on her face vanished, and her head snapped up, "What... What did you say just now...?"

"What the hell! Weren't you paying attention to me! I said, 'Are you gonna say nothing at all and leave me freaking embarrassed?'!" he replied angrily, roughly letting go of Kagura's wrist. Kagura spun around, and said, "No, after that... You... You..."

"I 'what'! I acted like a complete idiot!"

"No... You called me... 'Onee-chan'."

He blinked, and stared at her, dumfounded, "I called you 'what'?"

Kagura's face beamed, "Y-You heard me, Kyou-kun. You called me 'Onee-chan.'" Kyou stuffed his hands into his pockets, bruise causing only slight pain as he moved. "So what if I did?" he said casually trying to conceal his amazement as to why he had called the boar 'Onee-chan.' Kagura shyly fiddled with her hands, eyes shining with threatening tears, "I've just always wanted to hear you say that to me again..."

"What are you talking about? I've never called you 'onee-chan' in my entire life!"

"... You have. Once. You don't remember it though, and you don't have to. I'm just... so happy." she said, smiling happily as the tears began to flow again. This time, Kyou didn't feel guilty because he knew they were tears of joy, and not of sadness. A small smile slowly crept up across his face, but he immediately changed it to a frown. "Yeah, yeah. Stop being so emotional. Women, jeez." Kagura was filled with happiness. Her tears continued to roll in her face and she quickly rubbed her eyes. "Emotional? Is that what you said, Kyou-kun?" She said mechanically, "Tell me again, because I couldn't hear you."

Kyou took a step back, and put up his hands in defense, "I didn't say anything!" Kagura shoved her faced near his, her eyes flaring with anger. But then, her angered expression softened and she smiled again. She spread out her arms as if to give Kyou a hug, but instead slapped him hard on the back where he was bruised. Kyou cursed every single bad word in the dictionary. "OW! CRAZY BOAR! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he said with anger and pain. Kagura replied to Kyou with a grin as he continued to glare at her.

"Oh, for no reason, _Otoutou-kun_." she said jokingly as she giggled.

"'Otoutou-kun'? I ain't your little brother!"

"Well, you called me 'Onee-chan', so I now have the right to call you 'Otoutou-kun'!"

"What? No it doesn't! Stop calling me 'Otoutou-kun', it's getting annoying!"

"You're letting me call you 'Otoutou-kun', damnit, and you're gonna like it!"

"Hell no!"

Whoosh. Crash. Bang. Kyou was sent flying into the wall. He scrambled up to his feet, and began to yell and argue with Kagura, who argued and yelled as well. And Shigure and Tohru, who had been hidden somewhere in the house, couldn't help but remark on how the two treated each other - 'Just like siblings'.

-----

**Authors' Notes**:

Mikka: Ohoho, our first fic was just finished. Please excuse us if any of the characters are out of character!  
Erika: Yes yes! But, we tried our best to make it IC! So please, Review!  
Mikka: Alright! Thanks a lot for reading! Peace out, yo. B)  
Erika: Yup yup! Thank you very much everyone! See you later! -waves-


End file.
